Book 1: Sky Raiders—Chapter Summaries
Below are summaries for each chapter in Book 1: Sky Raiders. 1 Halloween Cole Randolph, his friend Dalton, fellow seventh-grader Jenna Hunt, and other children go to a house in Arizona that has been designed as a haunted house. Then they become homos. (0 days AEO, see Timeline) 2 Spook Alley The group goes down into a basement and is captured by slavers that have other children in cages. The slavers take the children down a sewer hold. Cole, who is hidden under a curtain and evades capture, follows the group down the hole while another girl who evaded capture, Delaney, goes for help. (0 days AEO) 3 Rescue Cole arrives in The Outskirts and learns from a Wayminder a little about the area. Later that night, he sneaks into the slaver camp where his friends are being held, but before he can do anything, a child informs the slavers that he is present. (0 days AEO) 4 Bondmark Cole attempts to escape from the camp but is captured. He receives the slave mark on his left hand and is told that he has no shaping potential. He is tied up and left to sleep. (0 days AEO) 5 Caravan Cole has to walk along behind the wagons and almost perishes. The next day he is put in a wagon. There he encounters Happy, a semblance that had been shaped into the wood. The caravan encounters a buyer and Cole is bought. (2 days AEO) 6 Brink Cole is taken from the slavers by his new owners. They travel to The Brink, the end of the known land in that part of Sambria. Cole sees floating castles and learns a little about the land and the castles. (7 days AEO). 7 Skyport Cole meets Adam Jones, leader of the Sky Raiders. Mira, a shaper girl, gets him equipment, including a jumping sword. (7 days AEO) 8 Sky Raiders Cole goes out on his first mission. Jace explains how missions work. Cole prepares to scout a castle. (8 days AEO) 9 Scout Cole lands on the castle and is given The Shawl by a castle semblance, a shawl that obscures him from other semblances. He finds a gigantic insect—a cross between a centipede and a scorpion—that tries to kill him. He barely manages to escape and completes his first mission. (8 days AEO) 10 Starry Night Cole is outside watching the stars and Mira joins him, warning him of the dangers of The Brink at night. She says she sees a something that frightens her and she goes inside with Cole. Cole talks with Twitch then Jace, learning that Jace likes Mira. (8 days AEO) 11 Proving Ground Cole goes with Mira and Durny on another mission. They find a castle and Cole lands, meeting a soldier semblance named Lyrus with whom Cole engages in dialogue. Cole puts The Shawl over Lyrus. 12 Heroics Cole and Lyrus reach an agreement that allows Lyrus to face a test and, if victorious, allows the Sky Raiders to claim treasure from the castle, called Parona. Lyrus fights and wins, and the Raiders begin gathering treasure. Lyrus then awakens the other tests and the Raiders try to flee but many are felled. Cole saves Mira, but Durny is mortally wounded. (15 days AEO) 13 Floatstones Cole, Mira, and Durny are stranded on Parona and Lyrus finds them. They learn why Lyrus released the tests. They harvest floatstones. Durny tasks Cole with defending Mira. (15 days AEO) 14 Stormblown Durny dies. Cole collects some treasure, then Cole and Mira board their makeshift skycraft. They set off in a storm, but make it out alright. 15 Mira Mira reveals a little of the High King and why she is a danger to him. Cole and Mira then plan an escape from Skyport. (16 days AEO) 16 Messenger A stranger named Joe MacFarland arrives in Skyport with news of an approaching army and wanting to get Mira to safety. Before he can do anything, the advance party arrives and tries to buy Mira into their custody. Adam Jones makes a bargain but Cole disrupts the end. (16 days AEO) 17 Flight The Raiders intentionally delay the army while Cole, Jace, Twitch, and Mira escape in a small skycraft. The army commandeers the remaining skycraft and goes after them. (16 days AEO) 18 Cloudwall The group flees the army but is cornered against the Eastern Cloudwall. They take their chances and go into the cloudwall. On the other side they are caught in a vortex but are rescued by machines. They are deposited on land where a woman waits to interrogate them. (16 days AEO) 19 Asia and Liam The group is questioned about their intentions. Liam joins Asia (the woman questioning the group). Liam and Asia agree to take the group to their master. Lyrus appears and is revealed as the new captain of the guard. (16 days AEO) 20 Declan The group meets Declan and the boys learn the true identity of Mira: she is Miracle, a daughter of the High King. (16 days AEO) 21 Answers The group learns more about Mira, shaping, and Carnag, as well as the state of the High King. (16 days AEO) Ch 22 Jace visits Cole and they talk about what to do. Later, Liam visits Cole and explains some of his past. (16 days AEO) 23 Gifts The group prepares to leave and receives gifts from Liam, Asia, and Declan. Cole talks with Declan and learns about Cole's ability to shape and how to save his friends. The group departs Cloudvale. (17 days AE 24 The Quiet Wood The group meets Liam at the edge of Cloudvale. There, Liam gives them final instructions. Next, the group passes through the perilous Quiet Wood. (17 days AEO) 25 On the Run The company finds out that the army is hunting them in the area. They decide to pass through Brady's Wilderness. They move in that direction. Twitch reveals more about being an Elloweer and about his past. (17 days AEO) 26 Brady's Wilderness The group enters Brady's Wilderness and finds giant food everywhere. Cole knocks down giant dominoes and apparently alerts something. The group encounters skeletons and giant plastic dinosaurs, all moving to destroy the group. (18 days AEO) 27 Frenzy The group evades the attacks then follows Mango, a semblance made by Liam. The group encounters a semblance which claims it can help them. They follow It into the sewer.(18 days AEO) 28 Amanda The group is taken to safety and learns the origins of Brady's Wilderness, as well as Brady's fate. With the semblance's help, they escape the wilderness and reenter their autocoach, setting off for Middlebranch. (18 days AEO) 29 Middlebranch The group arrives in Middlebranch. They enter an inn to get lunch. They are treated poorly by a slave and Jace responds in kind. The group learns where to find Greta. (19 days AEO) 30 Herbs On the way to Greta, the group argues. They come to an intermediate resolution. They meet Greta, learn about Carnag, and receive help from Greta. (19 days AEO) 31 Devastation The group departs Middlebranch and heads southeast. They pass deserted towns and a destroyed one. They continue until almost reaching Carnag. Liam joins them, gives a brief update, and the group moves to confront Carnag. (23 days AEO) 33 Miracle The group enters the center of Carnag, finds a woman named Quima, and continues in dialogue with Carnag. The conversation breaks down and the group escapes Carnag. They are trapped again, but Cole is freed and places The Shawl over the semblance. Carnag is destroyed and Mira regains her powers. (23 days AEO) 34 Quima The group confronts Quima and learns of a secret group planning on conquering the Five Kingdoms. Quima is subdued. (23 days AEO) 35 The Message Joe MacFarland reaches the group and informs Mira that her sister Honor is in danger. The group prepares to set off for Elloweer. (24 days AEO) Category:Book 1: Sky Raiders